kiddieridesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles Kiddie Rides
"Hi, Everybody, We're the Wiggles! I'm Jeff! I'm Greg! I'm Anthony! I'm Murray!" - The Wiggles Greeting From "Wake Up Jeff!" (1996) The Wiggles is one of the children's band from down under since 1991. 5 Versions Of Big Red Car Were Released, manufactured and made By Amutec Between 1997 And 2017. Also in 2006, the KRA made the Big Big Red Car version which it has new materials and some 2 new songs and 2 old songs and then they made this version for The New Wiggles (Simon, Lachy, and Emma). Amutec versions in 1997, Amutec Released The Big Red Car Kiddie Ride, It Features 4 Buttons With Songs And 2 Sound Effect Buttons, 5 Versions Later Came Out *V2, Released In 2002 Has 8 Songs. *V3, Released In 2002 Has Only 3 Songs with the base from Trevor Spitz (in the Trevor Spitz level). A V3 Was Spotted At Westfield Woden With Only 2 Songs (As "We Like To Say Hello" Was Removed From The Board due to the audio file notloading.) *V4, Released In 2017 Has 2 New Songs From The Replacement Wiggles, 2 songs (We Like to Say Hello and Wake Up Jeff) are placed in with "Ready Steady, Wiggle!" and "Do the Propeller!" Some of this version kept the original songs from the V1 Big Red Car Ride without warning which it was spotted in Castle Hill, some of this version has the correct audio. *V5, Released In 2017 This ride is an updated model of the V3 Big Red Car ride, featuring a new dashboard, new buttons, and supposedly, new songs, all to represent the new Wiggles (Emma, Simon, Lachy, and Anthony) rather than the former (Greg/Sam, Murray, and Jeff). However, this unit's timer was unchanged. "We Like To Say Hello" on this version was swapped out for the newer song "Do The Propeller!", though this unit kept the original song without warning, even with the title above the button stating differently! A V5 Was Spotted at Goulburn Square With Only 2 Songs (as the song "We Like To Say Hello" plays for both the "Big Red Car" AND the "Hot Potato" buttons, making the "Hot Potato" song completely missing/removed from the ride!) 2 Models Exist That Were Painted Blue, The 1st One At Malaysia And The 2nd In Kiddie Ride Wiki User DTV Rocks's Kiddie a Ride Factory (The Latter Was Modified By The Owner. A V1 Or V2 Appeared In An Episode Of The Wiggles TV Series In 2002. In 2010 Bandai Namco Refurbished Some Models Trevor Spitz versions Trevor Spitz made 2 Wiggles rides using his own parts and a washing machine in the very early 2000s, who then sold it to Ride On! NZ and they continued manufacturing this ride. *The Dorothy the Dinosaur Kiddie Ride is very interesting ride sees its riders riding on Dorothy’s blankets while she swings it from side to side. It has very long messages and 3 cool Wiggles songs to choose from. *Also he made the 3rd and the 5th versions of the Big Red Car Kiddie Rides by using an original Amutec-built toy on a base previously honed by the Honey Pot Kart, a commercially flopped attempt at an interactive ride designed by a corporation in New Zealand. It featured a similar radio mechanism as the original, just losing one song to fit what would be on a new control board The V5 Big Red Car is an updated model of the V3 Big Red Car ride, featuring a new dashboard, new buttons, and supposedly, new songs, all to represent the new Wiggles (Emma, Simon, Lachy, and Anthony) rather than the former (Greg/Sam, Murray, and Jeff). Kiddy Rides Australia/Ride On! Entertainment versions (with the Carousel) In 2006, KRA made the Carousel of three vehicles (Big Red Car, Big Red Boat, and Big Red Plane) which they have recycled radio plates from Amutec inside the vehicles for anyone to enjoy the ride and songs. Also they have different versions murals and the poles (as larger Wiggles Carousels). Basically they have 3 song like Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car, Big Red Boat and Fly Through the Air. * V1 has the original murals with Greg (before his retirement) along with the three poles. * V2 still has the original murals when Sam filled in for Greg. In late 2007, the Big Red Plane has a seat blocker while the seats are open. The seat blocker version is only found in New Zealand. and the three poles and the seat blocker from the plane has removed in 2008 for future purposes. * V3 has the 2012 murals which it has the version of Greg's Arrival and even Murray, Jeff and Greg's Before retirement. And also it has the same material, but a different mural. * V4 has the 2013 murals which it has the arrival of Simon, Lachy and Emma while Anthony stays with them and they have another version which it has the 2013 version of Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Instead of the 1998 Or 2007 Version while the other songs were remained. In mid 2007, KRA made another Big Red Car which this time it has new materials (yellow windshield, small song buttons, 2 new songs (LIVE Hot Potatoes!), 2 old songs (Wake Up Jeff!) and no doorway. It featured the original horn sound effects, original announcement tracks voiced by KRA director Barry Wigley, and all put together on a brand-new, much larger and more realistic ride module, fresh from the warehouse. * V1 has the original songs from the Amutec V1 Big Red Car, but with some 2 original songs were kept while the other 2 will replace with (LIVE Hot Potatoes!). * V2 has its movement going slow and colored steering wheel (red, blue, and yellow). * V3 has another new material which it features Simon, Lachy, Anthony and Emma and they have remove 2 songs and replaced with "Ready Steady, Wiggle!" and "Do the Propeller!". Gallery IMG 9647.JPG|V1 Dashboard IMG 1219.JPG|Radio V1 31888323540 df033b9f88 b.jpg|V2 Dashboard (Original) Big Red Car Kiddie Ride (Westfield Woden).JPG|Front of the V3 33817254903 c1cc86c8fa b.jpg|V3 Dashboard 40705216642 c211162b5c b.jpg|V4 Dashboard 25876807667 e7c2f4ef8f b.jpg|V5 Dashboard 31769807 frkpqCxzkBgBJuYZB8ApWVLUtH5TBpeD1TRxflV6iUw.jpg|V1 Carousel 34165364664_c31fb38cd6_o.jpg|V2 Carousel Stretford Mall The Wiggles Carousel Rides.jpg|V4 Carousel 41636045094_098de9b0ca_o.jpg|V2 Dashboard (with The 2000 Cartoons) 37560753385_f5b7463483_o.jpg|Front of the Big Big Version IMG_7687.jpg|V3 Dashboard (from 2007) IMG_7688.jpg|V2 Dashboard (with The 2002 Cartoons) 39277190_417754602081534_7802113985049788416_n.jpg|The Dorothy The Dinosaur Kiddie Ride IMG_0245.jpg|Dashboard of the Big Big Version IMG_0318.jpg|V3 Dashboard from 2002 AnimalFun34.png|V2 Big Red Car is As Seen in "Animal Fun" episode Videos 1990s Coins Operated - The Wiggles Big Red Car - Kiddie Ride On! Australian|V1 Big Red Car The Wiggles Big Red Car Kiddie Ride (V2)|V2 Big Red Car The_Wiggles_Big_Red_Car_Kiddie_Ride_(V3)|V3 Big Red Car The Wiggles Big Red Car Kiddie Ride, V3 (My Version)|V3 (Small Buttons) The Wiggles Big Red Car Kiddie Ride (V4)|V4 Big Red Car The Wiggles Big Red Car Kiddie Ride (V5)|V5 Big Red Car (Similar to V3) The Wiggles Big Big Red Car Kiddie Ride|Big Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Category:Rides released in 1997 Category:Rides released in 2002 Category:Rides released in 2007 Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides by Amutec/Bandai Namco Category:Rides By Ride On Entertainment Category:Carosels Category:Rides re-released in 2002 Category:Rides re-released in 2007 Category:Rides released in 2006 Category:Rides released in 2013 Category:Rides released in 2012 Category:Modified Rides Category:Rides That Use A Soundmaster Board Category:Rides released in 2017 Category:Rides based on HiT shows Category:Rides by Kiddie Rides Australia